A Death To Reconnect
by hahaxohelenn
Summary: Lily’s death leaves Veronica to her vulnerability and forces her to change. Veronica is also getting close to cracking the case of who killed Lily, but will this lead her to her possible death? My version of what went down with Lily's killer. LoVe R&R PLZ
1. The Aftermath

Hi! This is my first fanfic everrr! This chapter doesn't have much dialogue because I wanted to describe how Veronica felt and who she was before she changed. Anyways, you can expect more dialogue in the next chapter. :

**_Few weeks after Lily's death_**

As Veronica Mars stepped in the corridors of Neptune High, she can feel the evil atmosphere that surrounded her. Students glared at her, sending daggers from their eyes.

Just a few months ago, those same students looked up to her and Lily, practically begging for their attention. But things changed since then.

Still mourning after her best friend's death, Veronica felt her eyes getting misty. While walking towards her locker, she saw the words "Traitor!" in red spray-painted on it. She tried her best not to cry, but a small drip left her tear ducts and she quickly sprinted into the girl's bathroom and sat in the corner.

Burying her face in her hands she thought, _That's not fair. It's just not fair._

She felt vulnerable. She felt hurt. She also felt a pair of heavy eyes staring down at her. Afraid of whom it could be, Veronica slowly lifted her head and saw… Madison Sinclair.

"Well, well, well, Veronica Mars," Madison Sinclair said, crossing her arms with a grim look on her face, "Pitying yourself?"

"How would you feel if everyone in the whole school betrayed and shunned you?"

"What?" Madison was flabbergasted. " WE didn't betray you. You were the one who betrayed US! Well.. You and your soon to be ex-sheriff father!"

Her words stung her like a thousand bees. Veronica knew what would happen to her and her father once he decided that Jake is the prime suspect of Lily's murder. She knew her father would lose his place as Neptune's sheriff, but she chose to stand by him, to let him know that even if she thought his accusation was ridiculous and Jake couldn't have possibly killed Lily, she would stand by him. She would be with him, through thick and think even when her alcoholic mother abandoned them.

However, she would have never thought that Logan, her supposedly best friend next to Lily, would be the leader of the I Hate Veronica Mars club. She could still remember the times they spent with each other a few months before Lily's death. He hung out with her while Lily and Duncan were away on a family vacation trip in Florida, and her father was busy at the office. Logan came everyday, and they would go to the beach or to the movies. He even stayed late to watch one of her favorite movies, _A Walk To Remember_ until her dad came home. So yeah, she didn't expect him to spread nasty rumors of her sleeping with half the guys on the football team. Or calling her a tramp and vandalize her locker.

Not knowing what to say, Veronica left the girl's bathroom and headed towards her locker, ignoring the hateful word written on the locker door, and got her books.

_I can't let what they say affect me. I should stay strong, _Veronica said to herself.

However, deep down, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let go, because what she wanted to do was leave. Leave Neptune and forget everything here. Leave the memories of Lily, because wherever she went, there she was. She was everywhere. Memories of Lily walking down the hallway and to her locker. Memories of her at the car wash. Memories of her at the mall. Memories of her cheering loudly during each pep rally. Wherever she went, memories of Lily rushed through her, and she couldn't let it go.

Veronica wanted to leave everyone and everything in Neptune especially Logan whom she thought was her 2nd best friend since they were 12. But it all changed when Logan confronted her in the library about why she betrayed him and Duncan and everyone else.

Most of all, she wanted to leave…Duncan. Her boyfriend? No wait, _ex_- boyfriend ever since he gave her the cold shoulder and broke up with her without an explanation. She couldn't forget how she felt when she turned from her locker and wanted to walk with Duncan down the hallway like always but instead of him holding her hands, he turned his head and ignored her.

As much as she wanted to leave, she also wanted to show everyone she was strong and she wouldn't show weakness.

So, she got her books and headed to her first period class. Oh boy, was that rough. Once she walked through that door, the class fell silent. Ignoring their glances, she rushed to her seat and pulled out her notebook. Once class started, a note was passed to her by a very cute guy sitting behind. When she opened the note she was surprised to see these very words written on the small torn paper. '_So, how much do you charge to have sex with Shelly?' _Her body filled with rage and fury and crumpled the note. Smirks and obvious glances headed her way. And she couldn't help but hear what her other classmates were saying about her.

"Do you think she read it?"

"I heard she did half the football team"

"Omg, she is such a tramp"

"Madison saw her cry in restroom"

"Aww boo hoo"

Veronica experienced this awkwardness throughout her first 4 periods. Then, it was lunch. A great time to spend time and joke around with friends and talking about parties. Something they couldn't usually do in class. Veronica would be doing the same thing.. if she had any friends. Ever since her friendship with the 09ers broke up, she sat all by herself. No one bothered to sit with the school's tramp.

After she got her lunch, there were no empty tables so she sat by some average nice looking students. Once she reached the empty spot, they all left. Veronica tried to pay attention to her lunch until she realized that the table she sat at was only a table away from the 09er table. _Oh great, this can't be good. _After a while, she found herself constantly glancing at the 09er table. She felt the desire to sit over there with Duncan by her side and Logan chatting about a party he was going to throw once his parents are out of town. But she knew that wouldn't happen again. Never again…

Once school was over, she walked towards the parking lot. Fumbling in her small tote bag, she took out her keys until she saw that three tires of her Le Bron were aired out.

"What the-" She started to say.

"Aww, flat tire?" Logan said with a false sympathetic look on his face. "Wonder who could have done it." As he said that, he nodded to his friend Dick Casablancas who in return gave a grin. "Well, that's what you get for having cheapy tires, Veronica." With that last comment he climbed in to the driver's seat of his yellow T-Bird, started the engine, and drove away _without looking back_…

A week later, her father was replaced as Sheriff and decided to open a P.I. business hoping he could make a living out of it and still be able to try to figure out who Lily's killer was…

**_One year later_**

…

TBC! If I get a lot of reviews. : I hope you liked the first ch.!


	2. Bloody Message

A/N : Hi! I wanted this chap. to be a bit longer. But I've been busy writing a speech to enter for this speech contest at school. However, I also wanted to post this fanfic today. In this chapter, you can notice a big change in Veronica in the dialogue. Anyways, I loved my reviews. Thank youuuuuu ohso much!. : Oh yeah. Italicized sentences are veronica's thoughts. Italicized words are just there for emphasis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_One year later_**

_**10:05 am** **Thursday, September 25- Neptune High school**_

Every high school has a psychotic jackass. Well, Neptune High's very own is Logan Echolls. YesThe Logan Echolls. Son of 2 award winning movie start actors. To others who don't know him as well as Veronica does or haven't been his victim to taunt in the past year, he's a god. A hottie. Girls would go wild over him and guys well…want to be him. His 09er friends obey him, because he's their leader. If he tells his buddies to shun and taunt someone from the 09ers or anyone else for that matter, they would do it. Unforgettably, Veronica is that someone.

Veronica walked across the hall from her locker towards the Journalism class. This morning, Miss James, unexpectedly called her up from homeroom and told her she needed to be more 'social' and that she should join Journalism. Veronica was anything BUT social…well nowadays.

Her goal for the rest of her high school years is to avoid the most cocky, ignorant guy in Neptune High, the leader of the 09er gang- Logan Echolls. But that seems to be impossible, because wherever she is, he's there to pull a prank on her or express a rude comment about her Le Baron.

When she strode into class and gave Miss Dent, the journalism teacher, her schedule, she was assigned a seat next to Logan Echolls.

Oh great, it's bad enough to be in the same room as him, but to sit right next to him?

Of course, to the other side of him sat Duncan Kane. She wasn't surprised to find them in journalism. They tend to join clubs like journalism, or be a part of the student body considering they come from very rich and famous families. But of course wouldn't Miss Dent know the war going on between her and Logan and that they should stay clear of each of other if she didn't want chaos in her class?

She glanced at Logan, seeing that he was smirking at her. As she moved back her chair so she can sit, she turned her chair a little away from him.

"So, Veronica, joined Journalism to stalk Duncan?" Logan said. "Wow, didn't think you would go through all that trouble just to be near him."

"No actually, I joined journalism to be near you," Veronica replied with a wide artificial grin on her face. "And it seems to work out just fine, I mean I get to sit right next to you almost everyday for the rest of the year. It's just a dream come true." As she said that, she made herself look like a wild crazed fan.

"Hmm.. If that's the case, why don't you move a bit closer but not to close, I don't want to be infected with whatever you have." He leaned back against his chair, amused with his little conversation with Veronica.

"That won't happen if you keep your hands to yourself," Veronica replied bluntly.

"Yes, because I'm sure you'll spread STDs and as the school's slut, you're a pro at seducing people." Logan said a little louder enough for the people around him to hear.

Memories of Shelly Pomroy's big party rushed through her. He wasn't the one who was raped and got infected with chlamydiaVeronica thought. She went to the party to show nothing has changed and what they said to her, didn't hurt. But she was wrong. People at the party were feeding her drinks and writing SLUT on her car. And then someone raped her. No, she wouldn't, actually couldn't forget that morning when she woke up alone without her underwear.

While recalling those moments, she turned pale and had an intention to puke, until Logan spoke up.

"Veronica.."

Her eyes met his.

"Veronica…You okay?" Logan said with actually concern in his voice. His eyes softened and he could tell that there was something else other than his last comment that bothered Veronica.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at him. Her eyes flared up and Logan could tell she looked pissed off.

"You're right, I don't," Logan replied. "But if someone sitting right next to me looked like she was about to barf on me. I'd be worried."

"Aww, thanks for your concern," Veronica said sarcastically.

"Just-"

"Excuse me," Miss Dent motioned with her index finger to come towards her desk. "Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls."

Veronica and Logan, surprised by their sudden interruption, walked to the teacher's desk.

"I have an assignment for both of you on the Cho's Surfer Competition tomorrow after school," Miss Dent said. "Veronica, I want you to take pictures of the surfers who are going to be in the competition and Logan I want you interview them. Ask them some questions about the effort they put and what accomplishments they did in their past that got them there today."

"And please no wise, snobby comments Logan," Miss Dent added.

"Me? Wise, snobby comments? Miss Dent you know me better that." Logan said innocently.

"Logan."

"But it makes my job so much more fun."

"Logan –"

Veronica interrupted her, " Miss Dent I will make sure Logan doesn't piss off any of the surfers."

"Thank you Veronica, " Miss Dent smiled sweetly and got back to her work.

"Yeah, thank you Veronica," Logan said sarcastically opening up his arms and then letting it drop. " But I can control what I say."

"Really..? I mean you seem to get into a lot of trouble with that big mouth of yours."

"Ouch, touché."

Veronica smiled as she walked back to her seat. Logan, eyeing her every move with a smirk. He sighed and walked towards a computer near her to type his interview questions.

"Well, its seems like we have something in common…Surprise, surprise." Logan said softly.

"What do you mean?" Veronica turned her head to look at him as she's preparing her camera for the competition tomorrow so she can leave right after school and avoid Logan.

"You also just described yourself 'you seem to get into a lot of trouble with that big mouth of yours'," Logan mocked Veronica.

" I so do not have a big mouth, let alone as big as yours." Veronica said bitterly.

"In denial? Stubborn?" Logan chuckled. Veronica eyes turned into slits and turned back to her camera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**3:30 pm Thursday, September 25- PI office**

When school ended that day, she drove back to her dad's PI office where she worked after school, while he was out chasing a bail jumper who possibly escaped to Mexico. She also planned to "borrow" the file in her dad's safe on Lily's case.

After a few flights of stairs, she reached the office and turned the key in the door knob. Once she got inside and threw her messenger bag on the sofa and she looked up to see the most frightening words.

Veronica felt hot tears pouring out of her eyes. Her legs felt weak and she grabbed on to the nearest chair. No. Noo! This must be a joke. No one knows about the case. But it wasn't. She knew it was serious and who ever wrote this would do anything to hide his horrible secret. On the wall, written in dripping dark red paint, that resembled blood, read "Stop your search, or the day you find out, is the day you die"

She breathed heavily and tears continued to pour.

She turned her head to her dad's office. The door was slightly ajar. -Slowly, she walked and lifted her left arm to open the door wider and took a peek inside. Her eyes widened and pushed the door wide open. Veronica rushed and fell onto her knees in front of her dad's safe. The safe was open and files were scattered everywhere. It looked like someone was looking through them, but didn't bother to put it back. Her first instinct was to check Lily's file. She searched, and searched, and searched. Kane, c'mon,…Lily Kane.. It has to be here somewhere. It just has to!

"It's gone…" She said softly, not believing that this could be possible.

The file. Evidence that Abel Koontz couldn't have possibly killed Lily, is gone This can't be true. As much as Veronica didn't want to believe it, it was true. The file was truly gone. And someone got it. Most likely Lily's murderer. No one else would have a reason to threaten to kill her and steal Lily's file.

Leaning her back against her father's desk, she tried to think of what she can do. She would have called the sheriff and report a break in. But unfortunately the sheriff was Don Lamb. The same sheriff who laughed at her and told her to "go see the wizard" when she reported that someone raped her. The same sheriff who made a joke out of it by asking her if he should line up all the sons of the richest families in Neptune as suspects. The same sheriff who took her dad's place at the office. No, she wouldn't go to him for anything. Not even if her life is at stake.

She stood up, wiped her tears and took out her camera from her messenger bag. There's only one thing I could do with the message. She took a picture of the message, hoping she could use it as some sort of clue or evidence. Then she went to the sink, and took a bucket filled with sponges and soap.

"Whattup Superfly!" Wallace hollered from outside the office. "You in here?" He casually walked into the office and stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the words.

"V,… what is this?" Wallace said with concern in his voice.

"It's a threatening message, you do it when you want to ward someone off a case." Her voice tight, as she said it. She didn't want to make it a big deal and worry Wallace even though she knew that answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"I meant why does it seem to be addressed to you. Veronica, this is serious. Whatever case your on, it's life threatening."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"No V, I don't think you do. You go solve cases and without realizing that you can get yourself killed. I know you're trying to be brave and become Nancy Drew to help people, but really don't you even care about yourself? And how your life can be gone in a flash?"

"I realized that….Wallace, this case is personal, and I really need to solve it, even if it means risking my life." She flinched at the thought of her possibly dying in order to get justice for Lily. With that last reply she added, "Now, can you help me scrub the paint off?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you want to scrub it off? Shouldn't you show it to your dad?"

"I can't show it to him, because he doesn't know about the case I'm working on. And it would obviously raise suspicions if he sees this-," pointing at the wall, " besides I wouldn't want him to worry."

Not wanting to push her any further, Wallace picked up a soaked sponge and started scrubbing the paint off. Veronica, glad that Wallace didn't ask anything else about Lily's case, took another sponge and did the same thing.

Once, the wall looked almost back to normal, Veronica decided to buy a bucket of paint from the warehouse store on her way home from Dog Beach, the day before her dad comes back.

"You okay V?"

"No, not really, but you can leave Wallace, " Veronica replied, "I'm just going to head home after I clean up all the supplies."

"Okay," Wallace was unsure. " I'll catchya later V."

"Bye"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – I'm a major fan of LoVe. So I promise there will be more in the next chapter.


	3. Watchmewatchu

A/N: Okay I know I said more LoVe in this ch. But I needed the story to flow more smoothly and I don't want them to rush into things. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, reviews are encouraged, especially good ones. :

Disclaimer: the title 'watchmewatchu' belong to OTH. :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**6:30 am Friday, September 26- Veronica's apartment**

Beeeeep! Beeeeeep! BEEEP! _Argh_Veronica rolled over to her side and lazily pushed the snooze button. Then, she laid on her back again as she recalled what happened yesterday. _So, someone knows... Lily's murderer knows. __Possibly…__But how??__ How can he know? __When I haven't even told one person about this private case.__ And he wants to kill me?! _

With this thought, Veronica knew she couldn't be safe anywhere, including school. _I mean, what if it's someone from school? What if __its__… no it can't be. It just can't be…No way, not Duncan. Why? Why in the world would I even think that he can possibly kill his sister? No, I'm just in over my head. I'm just__just__freaked__ out._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**8:00 am Friday, September 26- Neptune High School**

"Veronica Mars?" Ms. Hauser called attendance. "Veronica Mars?"

Logan looked up when there was no answer. His eyes searched the rows of students for that little petite blond girl as he thought, _Where the hell is that girl__ No way, is she leaving me to do this assignment myself. _

Hours passed by. Lunch passed by. And then school finally ended. Students quickly rushed out and went to different hang out places to enjoy their weekend. Lost in the crowd, Logan left the schoolyard and went towards the parking lot, searching for a Le Baron. He heavily sighed and jumped into his yellow T-Bird. Once he started his car, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sidekick 3. _What am I thinking__ I don't even know her cell number. _

Then, Meg walked pass by in her cheerleading uniform. Logan rolled down his window and called out, "Hey, Meg!"

Her long blond hair flipped as she turned around towards Logan with a surprised look. She never really talked to Logan much despite the fact that she is 09er. She wasn't sure what he wanted with her. However, she was totally curious as to why Logan would call out to her.

Logan stared deeply at her as he noticed how much she reminded him of the old Veronica. The Veronica he once trusted with his _deepest darkest secret_. The Veronica who always wore pastel colors usually light pink. Ronnie.. the girl with a trustworthy understanding personality and an innocent look that always made him stand out as the bad boy he really is. He smiled. A slight smile that quickly faded when Meg spoke and he realized, once again, that Veronica changed.

"Hey Logan," Meg walked over to Logan

His mind snapped back to reality.

"Heyy, I know your like friends with Veronica now since the little purity test scandal.."

"Where are you going with this," Meg said, slightly annoyed that he probably brought that part up for his own entertainment in seeing on how she would react.

"Anyways,.. I was wondering if you have Mars's number."

"Hah, seriously Logan, you're right. Veronica and I are 'like' friends. Therefore, saving her from humiliation if you somehow used her number to crank call her in the middle of the night or whatever, I won't even give you her first 3 digits."

"Crank call? Oh please, shouldn't you know me better than that? I am totally passed crank calling. That is so…last year. I'm on to more of a public humiliation."

Meg started to turn her heels and walk away.

"I need her number for this assignment Miss Dent gave us."

"What assignment?" Meg tested Logan.

Logan sighed. "For the surf competition at Dog Beach this afternoon."

"Well, that's all you had to say. And just to let you know not many people might not like Veronica, but the few who do will kill for her. So don't even dare lay a finger on her."

Slightly irritated with the fact that all of Veronica's friends seem to still hold a grudge against him. _Boy __does Mars__ have them at the point of her hook. Wait till she stabs them in the back, __then__ they'll see her true colors. _

Meg stood, as she studied his expression, unable to trust him. Logan impatiently waited for her to spill out Veronica's number.

"What- do you need me to snap my fingers? Give a cue? Some sorta signal?" He made hand gestures. " Can you just give me the damn number? You're wasting my precious time."

Meg sighed. " Hold on." She pulled out her blackberry and searched in her phonebook. "555-4852"

Then she sprinted towards her car across the parking lot and immediately she dialed .5-5-5-4-8-5-2.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ringgggg__Ringgggg__My god Veronica.__ Pick up. Pick up_

"Hey Meg.." Veronica answered after she looked at her caller ID. Normally her greeting would have been more.. happier when she talks to Meg. But today. Well.. today was different. She felt fear and dread.

"Oh my god. Sorry Veronica. He asked for it. He said it was for an assignment you two had…" Meg said, not noticing the tone the Veronica's voice.

"Huh? Who asked for what?"

"Logan. He asked for your number. And I gave it to him. I am so sorry."

"What the- wait, I have another call."

"It might be Logan.. Again.. sooo sorry."

Veronica sighed. She thought of all advantages he'd have with her cell phone number. Like sending it to all his friends and they can send her text messages saying how much of a slut he is? Or how 'bout a bulletin ad on a highway written in big letters "Call 555-4852, Free of Charge!" with a picture of her next to it. She can see it right now. They would go through great lengths just to publicly humiliate her.

But she can't be mad at Meg. Not at a person whom she recently became friends with. Plus, she was a little bit curious as to what Logan wants. He hasn't pulled a cruel prank on her or use her mother's addiction to alcohol as a punch line to hurt her for the past few weeks. Should she be expecting a big one coming her way? Or could it be the anniversary of Lily's death approaching that is causing him to lighten up? _Gosh using the term anniversary sounds so much more of a celebration_

"It's okay. Well I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay," Meg breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Veronica isn't mad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the sight of Meg sprinting off, Logan mumbled, "What the hell is her problem.."

He dialed Veronica's number. He waited and waited as he turned on his engine and started to back out.

"What do you want Logan," Veronica finally picked up.

"And how on earth did you know I was calling? Did you memorize my number?"

"Don't waste my time Logan, I'm not in the mood. So what do you want."

"Oh you know, I just wanted to have a little chat." Logan said sarcastically.

"Last time I checked, I'd be the last person you called. But first hell would have froze over. Gosh, I'd expect that to be on the news."

_Flashback!_

"_Wow, check this out!" A freshman was pointing at the computer screen of Lily's crime scene. The video leaked out in public and it now seems to be shown on every site. Veronica walked passed and saw it. She couldn't take it. Others didn't know how it felt to be the people who loved Lily. Others didn't feel their pain… their heartbreak. She continued walking and made a quick turn and suddenly was face to face with Logan __Echolls_

"_How could you do this?" Logan stared at her with a betrayed and hurt expression._

_Veronica gulped. She didn't know what to say about her dad's assumption about Lily's killer._

"_How you could do this?" He repeated. __" To__ Lily.. My girlfriend__ Duncan's sister…YOUR best friend." He gritted his teeth and his face hardened._

"_How can you stand by that man you call your father and betray __us.__ALL of us.__ Veronica Mars. I must say, I trusted you. I trusted you with everything. I trusted you more than I trusted Lily. And you have the nerve to stab us in the back and break the Kane family apart__ Now, from where we stand. __Your__ dead to me."_

_A tear slowly slid down the side of Veronica's cheek. She couldn't help it, because she always thought SHE could trust __Logan,..__with__ HER secret. And now it seems like life is beyond twisted. _

_End flashback!_

Logan continued, "Well, Alert the media! 'Cause I called to say- Aren't you forgetting about the surf competition?"

_Oh right! _Veronica almost forgot about that. She was too busy stopping by the warehouse store to pick up a bucket of white paint and drive over to the office and spend practically 2 hours repainting the wall. Not to mention, she forgot to reorganize the files in dad's safe and place them back the day before. So, she spent half an hour cleaning up the scattered files. As much as she didn't want to deal with it, her dad was coming home tomorrow and everything just has to look the same. Or almost..

"Oh how could I forget. A whole afternoon with you at the beach.." Veronica said flatly.

"Wow, not much enthusiasm. Not the reaction I'd expect. Most girls would die to go to the beach with me."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his cockiness, "Well, I'm not like most girls Mr. High 'n Mighty."

"Yeah, that's a given.."

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean," She said, even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." Logan didn't want to start a conversation about how much she's changed. About how she is wise beyond her years. About how she has beauty and brains that are rarely found in most girls. Not to mention, a smart mouth and an edgy personality that can even make the leader of the PCHers show his soft side. _Wait, beauty?! No, I cannot possibly think of Veronica as __beautiful .__ Although I have admitted to her in the limo during homecoming that she was hot in her little soccer shorts when they were 12. But now, things changed and I can't think positive thoughts about Veronica Mars. She's a skanky bitch who betrayed him. _

Veronica sighed.

" I'll.. be there in half an hour."

After she hung up, she drove home to get her Digital SLR on her desk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**4:00 pm Friday, September 26- Veronica's apartment**

When Veronica reached her desk and lifted her camera to place in her messenger bag she heard a 'You Got Mail' from her laptop. Veronica looked up to see an email sent to her by the username **WatchmeWatchu**

She froze. The username sent chills up her spine, and she was hesitant to open it. She gulped and decided to anyways.

_It read: _

Do you want to know how I bashed your best friend's head and killed her, because she won't shut the fuck up? I'm giving you a chance to save your life and drop the case. Or else, well.. let's just say. You won't have to wait that long to find out.

Heavy breathing. That's the first sign of a panic attack. _Oh my god, I shouldn't panic. __No .__ No. I- I can't panic. Let's take it calmly and rationally. What the hell, who am I kidding?_

She heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps coming towards her door. Her breathing got heavier. Her mind swirled at the possibilities of who can possibly be at the door. All of a sudden she saw Lily. A light yet visible appearance of Lily blocking the door. _It must be a hallucination. No way is this happening. _

From a small distance she can see into Lily's eyes, full of panic and fear.

"Veronica, get out!" It looked like Lily was screaming, but her voice was above a whisper.

"What?" Veronica still in shock.

All of sudden, the door swung open and a man with a black ski mask came barging in. His eyes, not blazing with fury, but with enjoyment of what was about to come. All of a sudden he grabbed Veronica's chair and took a blow, knocking Veronica off her feet and slammed against the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Lovin' the cliffhanger? Reviews pleaaasee.


	4. Rescue

I am sooooo sorry everyone for not updating lately. I kind of lost interest in writing for a bit. However, hahaha I just gained it back D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**4:30 p.m. Friday, September 26- Dog Beach**

Logan checked his sidekick for what seems like the billionth time, _4:30_.._where__ is she. _He was getting really impatient yet he was also kind of worried about what could be holdin' up Veronica so long. Surely, she would have called to tell him that she was late. He would have just gone ahead and done the assignment alone without Veronica, but what fun would that be if she wasn't there for him to torment her. However, deep inside, he felt like spending some alone time with Veronica without Dick and everyone else around. He pressed redial and held his cell up to his ear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**4:30 p.m. Friday, September 26- Veronica's bedroom**

_RiiiiiiinggggggggRiiiiiinggggggg_

Her eyelids fluttered, trying to open up. She was laying on the ground right against the wall of her bedroom. She could hear her cell phone ringing nearby as Veronica struggled to get her eyes to open. When she finally did, her hands reached for her cell. She was wide-eyed when she saw blood dripping from her hand. A large cut appeared and she started to feel pain. Next to her was broken glass, scattered on the floor, from what seems to belong to an ashtray.

The phone kept ringing, as Veronica tried to reach for it. Pain seared throughout her hand when she grabbed a hold of it.

Her head was hurting and she felt her head spinning uncontrollably.

Veronica flipped open her phone and uttered a small, " hello.."

"Veronica, where the heck are you?" Logan spoke roughly.

"Logan…" Her breathing got heavier and she got very tired. Her mind started spinning and her vision got blurry as she tried hard to keep her eyes open.

"Veronica? Are you okay? Where are you?" Concern washed over him as he heard his name, spoken in a weak voice.

Veronica can hear a car door slam over the phone and as Logan started the engine of his X- Terra.

"I'm…" She took a moment to breath. " at home…."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The turns he took to Veronica's apartment were so familiar. He knew she moved out of the neighborhood outside the 09er zip code due to hatred from the neighbors after Lily's death and Keith Mars mistakenly accused Jake Kane for the murder of his own daughter. However, he and his friends have followed Veronica home one day as a part of a humiliating prank. Shelly's party turned her reputation into a slutty bitch when she apparently got wasted and made out with practically every guy at the party. So, Logan and his friends thought it would be funny if they left a little surprise on her doorstep…. But that was before she came to school with short choppy hair and a new attire which went along with her badass attitude.

He flinched at the thought of what he and his friends did to her.

Although Logan still felt that unbearable bond of being around her, things changed. He didn't quite feel that much hatred towards her as he did a couple months ago. Logan had no idea what changed. Could it be that he looked passed it and no longer blamed her for sticking by her dad? He wasn't sure, but he knew that Veronica would never forgive him for the hell he caused her this past year.

When Logan reached her apartment, he found that her door was wide opened. His heart started to beat faster and it felt like it was going to jump out anytime soon. He immediately took action and ran through the kitchen and living room, while being very cautious as he searched for Veronica. When he passed Veronica's room, he saw her laid on the ground against the wall, covered in blood.

"Oh god..Veronica!" Logan ran and knelt beside her with a panic look. He raised her head and cuddled her body in his arms.

Veronica can feel her body being wrapped in someone's arms and realized that it was Logan. Her face was pressed against his chest as she slowly passed out while hearing the quick and steady beat of his heart.

Logan immediately called 9-1-1 and rode on the ambulance when they took her to the hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they got home from the hospital, he didn't want to leave her alone in her apartment, afraid of what might happen if he did. By looking at her, you would know right away that her right hand was carefully bandaged and her cheek, slightly bruised. When the doctors asked what had caused the bruises on her body and the bloody hand, Logan honestly replied that he didn't know.

Logan can feel his heart break as he watched her sleep on his bed. She looked fragile as her body laid peacefully, with a look that reminded him of who she used to be, the sweet and innocent Veronica who was never so daring.

Veronica lightly stirred in her sleep and made a deep groaning sound. Her eyebrows furrowed and Logan knew that she was having a disturbing dream. Logan didn't want to wake her up so he gently rubbed her arm with his fingers to calm her down while he made soothing sounds and told her that everything is going to be all right.

She sighed lightly and her eyes slowly open, confused at where she is. She observed everything near her, from the king size bed, to a framed photo of the Fab Four taken by Jake Kane before they left to go to "homecoming", but really, they just hung out in the limo and at the beach.

Her eyes wandered around the room until she realized who was right next to her, sitting on a chair, watching her sleep.

" Logan..?" She raised her head as Logan moved towards the bed.

"Shhhh..Ronnie go back to sleep." Logan naturally said, and suddenly noticed that he hadn't called her Ronnie in almost a year.

Memories of the words from her e-mail and Lily and the guy in the black ski mask flooded her mind and a silent tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Logan wiped away her tear and Veronica sat upright steadying herself with her hands on the bed. Her body was stiff and felt pain on some parts of her body.

Veronica looked up with pleading eyes. She knew Logan helped her, but she was hoping it wouldn't lead to another prank. He put her through hell this past year, and she almost forgot how caring and protective he used to be.

Logan looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her to assure her that at this very moment, he's only worried about her and only her. Veronica, hesitantly put her arms around his neck and clung on to him.

Veronica was shaking at the events that occurred earlier. She tried to stay strong, but ended up sobbing uncontrollably. "Logan.. He was try-..trying.. to w-wanted to k-kill-"

A light knock was heard on Logan's bedroom door and Aaronwalked in, surprised to see a little blond girl holding on to Logan,.. crying. Aaron cleared his throat and when they looked up, Aaron realized it was Veronica.

"Oh, Veronica.. I'm surprised to see you here. Is everything okay?"

"Dad, Veronica is just having some trouble right now. Can we have some time alone?" Logan, annoyed that his dad interrupted Veronica, tried to say it as politely as he could so he wouldn't risk another belt whip.

"Of course, excuse me. If you kids need anything I'll be in the pool house reading." He turned on his heals and walked out.

A slight thin smile formed on his mouth, and he softly chuckled after he door closed with a click.

Veronica forced herself to let go of Logan and a slight shade of pink formed on her cheeks when she realized she cried all over Logan's shirt.

"Heyy, everything's going to be okay." Logan reassured her. "Look I'm not sure if this is the right time to ask, but who did this to you and what happened?"

Veronica's eyes shifted around the room, unsure if she should tell him that she's still looking for Lily's murderer. For one thing, he would be outraged, and well… it's not like he needs to know. They're not even friends anymore so why would she even tell him.

"I –I don't know," Veronica partially lied. Although, she was pretty sure that whoever broke into her apartment was Lily's murderer or at least someone who just didn't want her to find out the truth.

"Someone just broke into my apartment and attacked me. The next thing I knew, I woke up and – and my hand was bleeding and then.. I passed out." She left out the part where Logan came and kind of rescued her.

"I have to go. Thank- ," She felt like she shouldn't be here in Logan's room, but when she stood up, her legs gave out and Logan caught her.

Logan helped her sit back on his bed. "Parts of your legs are kind of bruised up and weak from your attack. Not that was looking at it or anything." He said in a playful tone and smirked at her, but then realized that this wasn't the right moment to do so.

She slowly rolled up the bottom of jeans and observed her bruises that started to form and sighed.

Veronica looked at the digital clock on his night stand and saw that it was 9:15 at night. She still wasn't sure when her dad would be home from Mexico, and he promised that he would call her to let her know.

Veronica carefully adjusted herself on Logan's bed and laid back down, trying to decide whether or not she should go home or find some where else to stay for the night. She just didn't want to go back home alone.

Her mind was working on overdrive, as she tried to make a quick decision, because her eyelids started to get heavy and her body started to relax on Logan's very comfy king sized mattress.

Logan stared intently down at her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He stood up and placed a blanket over her and went over to the other side of the bed. He climbed under the covers and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Logan softly smiled when Veronica snuggled against him and he soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review! lol alot of reviews encourage me to continue writing. :D


End file.
